


Snow Day

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been way to long since I've written. I'm working on a couple things now. Including some Shomo and Jomo fics for those who have asked. Love you guys! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> It has been way to long since I've written. I'm working on a couple things now. Including some Shomo and Jomo fics for those who have asked. Love you guys! :)

"The governor has now declared a state of emergency as ice and snow continue fall around the state..."

The reporter was promptly cut off by Jared's pressing of the remote. 

The one time he and Shannon had decided to get away for a while, the whole world seemed to be blanketed in snow and ice. 

Jared headed from the couch of the hotel suite back to the bedroom where his older brother laid in the bed face down. 

His thumbs moving fast, texting away. 

"Well," Jared spoke as he crawled in to bed "we are officially snowed in"

Shannon rolled over to face him as a small smile washed across his face. 

\----------------------------------

Jared quickly packed fluffy bits of snow into a compact ball in his gloved hands. 

He peeked out from behind the tree across the way from his brother as he felt the smack of wet slush on his shoulder. 

They hadn't played in snow like this in ages, and they weren't about to pass up an opportunity to do it now. 

In desperation, he lobbed his icy projectile in Shannon's direction missing his face by mere inches. 

By the time Jared was able to scoop up enough snow to form his next weapon, he became aware of his older brother grabbing him from behind at the waist. 

"I always win baby brother." Shannon said with a laugh as he artfully smushed snow in Jared's face. 

\------------------------

Bits of snow fell to the floor as the men entered their hotel room. 

Their cheeks both red from the cold, they began to strip off their wet layers. 

"I'm gonna go shower." Shannon announced tossing his jacket at his brother. 

Jared rolled his eyes picking up the forgotten clothing and hanging them to dry. 

He made his way back to the bathroom following the trail of his brother's clothes, removing his own along the way. 

Quietly, Jared slipped in to the steam filled room and watched silently as Shannon let the water rush over him. 

Shannon's left hand braced him against the shower wall as his right hand grazed along his belly and made its way just a little lower. 

A small smirk formed across Jared's lips as he watched Shannon rub the head of his half erect cock with his thumb. 

Shannon's head leaned back slightly as he worked himself to full attention while Jared approached quietly. 

As Jared opened the glass door of the shower, Shannon's face went from lust filled to satisfaction. 

He turned to face his brother who was already aroused himself now. 

"Turn the fuck around." Jared growled. 

With a chuckle, Shannon complied and let out a small moan as Jared's teeth sank in to the triad tattoo on his neck. 

"You always win?" Jared questioned. 

"You're in the shower with me aren't you?" Shannon replied between groans. 

"Fuck you." 

"Isn't that your intention?" Shannon smirked rolling his hips back to grind in to Jared's hardness. 

Jared wrapped one hand around himself, while the other found the back of Shannon's neck. 

Pushing Shannon forward, Jared slid himself gently in to his older brother. 

Shannon's hands moved in front of him and clung to the wall as Jared began to slid smoothly back and forth. 

Jared watched as the water streamed in random patterns down Shannon's back while he gripped his ass. 

"Mmm. Fuck baby." Shannon moaned. 

Pleased with himself, Jared continued to work his hips just the way Shannon liked, hitting each sensitive spot within him. 

Shannon bit his lip as his fingers clawed at the tiled wall in front of him. 

"Don't hold back Shan. I wanna hear you." Jared moaned. 

"Oh God Jay..." He managed as he felt the familiar ache of impending orgasm. 

Pounding him harder, Jared reached around his brother and began to stroke him with his slender fingers. 

"I love it when I can feel you squirm for once..." Jared growled in Shannon's ear. 

Slowing his pace, Jared let waves of his final release wash over him as moaned and came for his sibling. 

He pulled away from Shannon and quickly guided his brother to face him. 

"Fill your mouth baby."

Jared took to Shannon's instruction quickly and knelt down before him taking in all he had to offer. 

He loved the taste of him. 

He craved it. 

Shannon's fingers tangled themselves in Jared's hair as he worked his mouth up and down his length. 

Jared moaned against the heat of him, taking in all he could. 

He closed his eyes as he began to taste the sweet, saltiness of Shannon's pre-cum on his tongue. 

His fingers dug in to Shannon's hips as he begged for him to cum. 

With an involuntary twitch and moan, he finally did what Jared so desperately wanted and let himself go. 

Swallowing hard and cleaning up the mess he'd made, Jared finally made his way back up to his brother who greeted him with a kiss. 

"I let you win that one" Shannon said with a smile.


End file.
